Lefark
The Couple Lefark is the name used to refer to the romantic relationship between Spark and Leaf . Their Relationship Part I Throughout the series, it's hinted that they might have feelings for each other. At first, Leaf has a crush on Skye Hikari, and has for a while, while Spark was implied to have feelings for him, but didn't really seem to care that Leaf liked someone else at first. They seemed to have a pretty close friendship, and something of a rivalry, albeit one-sided on Spark's part. It was revealed that they were next-door neighbors with Aurora. They have been neighbors for a long, long time, and have known each other literally even before they were born.Their parents were close friends and ran a Weapon and Equipment Shop together in Garnet City. As seen when Spark first appears, she tells Leaf to become stronger. She even teases Leaf on his feelings for Skye, even though she herself liked Leaf. It seemed that she didn't really care if Leaf felt the same, because she just wanted him to be happy. Whenever Leaf did something a bit out of line, Spark would smack him to set him in place. This would sometimes continue, and Leaf didn't seem to really mind. She seems to always be taking care of him, although she didn't like admitting it. They would work together a decent amount, and would be seen hanging around each other. Although Leaf didn't feel the same way towards Spark, and it was unknown if he knew about Spark liking him, he seemed to appreciate her as a friend. In the Labyrinth, Spark had to sacrifice herself, and the group couldn't save her and had to move on. Leaf showed the most worry for her, and was even about to risk his life to help her, but Spark told him to not come near her, because if he did, he would be killed. She told him to move on, and Leaf hesitantly did after the group told him they had to. After everyone leaves, Spark is all alone. She speaks to herself, saying that it should've ended differently. She says that she should've tried to let him save her sometime in the past, and she confirms that she has feelings for him. She states that she used to be that weak, needy girl that always needed to be rescued and that she wasn't that anymore. After losing all her strength, she falls into the darkness, and wishes Leaf good luck silently. Spark has an effect on Leaf. Post-sacrifice, Leaf starts to feel sorrow for his friend and starts to think differently of her, after what she said. He believes that she's still alive and her sacrifice has role in his sacrifice to save the others as well. Part II After Part I, Leaf starts to show some feelings for her. Before Part II, and at the end of Part I, Leaf realizes that Skye loves Zephyr, rather than her just liking him and he starts to see Skye only platonically. As a result, he starts to notice Spark more, because of her softer side being shown. Despite their rivalry still going on, Spark shows a more gentle side to her around Leaf. She smacks him less, probably because he's not really out of line anymore. Still, she doesn't confess her feelings, hinting that she might still be hesitant to do so. When a bunch of Agents have a contest over who can defeat the most Risen, Spark lets Leaf win, showing a more relaxed side to her. When someone calls her out on it, she blushes and denies it. The reason behind her doing this, is to show Leaf that he's gotten better and has potential. She always wants him to be stronger than her, so people would push themselves. Both were shown to be impressed with each other's Ultimate Moves and they praised each other well. At some point, Leaf mentions to Skye that they were "Kind of...Well, you know." It was unknown when this happened, but this confirms that they ended up together. In the Good Ending, a blonde haired boy with Leaf's eyes is seen with a few other children, confirming that they ended up together in the end. Scenarios and Side Quests It was revealed that Spark and Leaf used to be rivals as children. Spark used to be a weak girl that couldn't defend herself and one of the reasons behind her change was because of Leaf, who was pretty strong for his age. She aimed to be stronger, and with her rivalry with Leaf, she was able to push herself to match up to him. A bit after, Leaf grew lazy, and since then, Spark has always tried to make Leaf stronger to surpass her so he wouldn't have to suffer getting hurt all the time like she used to. They're sometimes teased and at one point, Luna and Zephyr plan to get the two together, with "Drastic Measures" In their special Side Quests, it's shown that they both have a caring relationship at their core. Spark shows far more of her softer side around him, and when she thought he was dead, she hugged him, shedding tears. In their final Scenarios together, they officially admit that they have feelings for each other. Among the Fans It is the third popular pairing in SSC. It's popular among the fans because the two were childhood friends, future co-workers, best friends, and helped change each other. Interesting Facts *It's the second favorite pairing from SSC for the Lizzy Li. This is because of their development, and the fact that Leaf played a large role in making Spark a stronger person. *They both have similar themes, with the same notes, but Spark's is slower and has a hint of sadness to it. .